Screen sharing is a common feature of many software applications, such as remote desktop, web conferencing, and web presentation applications. Such software applications typically involve a host machine, such as a computer, which may share screen content with one or more client machines. The shared screen content may include the host machine's entire desktop or selected portions thereof, such as content of one or more applications or monitors.
In some arrangements, screen sharing applications compress the shared screen content using still-image compression. For example, the screen sharing application may compress the shared screen at one moment in time using still-image compression techniques and send updates regarding particular blocks of pixels within the shared screen as changes occur. In other arrangements, video codecs compress the screen content using a combination of intra-frame and inter-frame encoding techniques.